


Home Sweet Home

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home to find the rest of his team watching Good Will Hunting, a movie they'll think he'd like.  He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Good Will Hunting about a week ago and seeing baby Cole gave me some serious Nick feels and this is the result.
> 
> Takes place sometime when they all lived in Jacksonville, before Kelly was married and before Nick and Ty were POWs. I'm assuming the boys have HBO or something that they were able to see it on TV but I think I'm playing a little fast and loose with the dates here, so just run with it.

**Home ~~Shit~~ Sweet Home**

 

Nick stomped up the porch steps pissed off at the world.  The rest of the team had been home for at least 2 hours already, but he'd gotten waylaid by some asshole visiting officer and forced to take the man around until he'd been able to foist him off on someone with a lower rank.   The last thing he wanted to do was babysit an officer on a Friday night.  The only plus side was Ty had shot him a parting look telling him the rest of the guys would wait for him to get home before they all headed out.

He slammed the front door behind him as he walked into the living room to take his boots off.   Kelly was in jean and a t-shirt, sprawled sideways in the recliner, Digger was in his boxers eating a bowl of cereal next to a fully dressed Owen.  The three of them were watching something on TV, and Nick could hear the shower running upstairs. Nick shoved Kelly into a more appropriate position and sat on the arm of the chair, unlacing his boots.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Something set in your neck of the woods," Owen answered.  "Good Will Hunting, ever heard of it?"

"Turn that shit off," Nick growled.

Kelly shoved into him.  "What's the matter Nicko?  Its good!"

Nick swallowed hard as the Boston accents washed over him and ignored the others, concentrating on unlacing his boots.

"Hey, you ever been to any of these places?" Kelly asked brightly.  "Like that bench?  You like the water, bet you've been there."

"Yeah, Kels, the whole fucking movie's set in Boston, I must've seen those places." Nick said sharply tossing his boots towards the front door.  "Turn that shit off."

Nick headed upstairs to shower and change and smacked the power off on the TV.

"What the fuck man!" Digger protested.

"Dude, what crawled up your ass and died?" Owen asked.

Kelly reached over and turned the TV back on.  "Go take a shower O, maybe it'll wash the asshole off of you."

Nick flipped them the bird as he passed Ty coming down the steps, hair still damp from his shower.

"You might wanna wait a couple of minutes if you want hot water buddy, Eli just got out," Ty advised as they passed.

Nick growled at him and continued up the steps.  A few seconds later, Ty heard the bedroom door slam behind him.

Ty looked at the group watching TV.  "What the fuck's the matter with him?"

Owen looked up at Ty.  "Dunno, asked what we were watching and kept saying to turn it off."

Ty frowned, "He didn't like the movie?"

"Guess not." Digger answered with a shrug.

"I figured he'd like, kind of like seeing home, you know?" Kelly chimed in.

Ty hummed in response. 

The movie was almost over by the time Eli made his way downstairs.  Digger looked up at him and let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Damn papi, you gonna get some tonight!"

Ty looked up at Eli and grinned.  He wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, but the guys enjoyed razzing him for how long it took him to get ready to go out at night. 

Eli winked at Digger, "What the fuck is wrong with Lucky, man?  I mean, I know babysitting that major sucked, but Christ, he's acting like someone kicked his puppy.  You'd think he'd like to hear someone else mispronounce 'car'."

Ty tuned out the rest of the team talking around him,  and allowed Eli's words to spark the connection between Nick and the damn movie.  Ty got up and made his way upstairs and sat himself on Nick's bed while he waited for the other man to come out of the bathroom.

It only took another minute before he heard the water shut off.  Nick didn't even pause when he saw Ty waiting for him.

"I'm fine Six," he said, turning and grabbing some clothes out of his dresser.  Wearing only a towel, all of the scars on his back were painfully visible to Ty.

"I get it, O" Ty said.  "Hits too close to home."

With his back still to Ty, Nick dropped his towel and pulled on his briefs.  Ty swallowed hard and closed his eyes, thinking about where those scars came from to keep from getting a hard on that would be difficult to explain.

"Caught me at a bad time, is all," Nick answered.  "Fucking major couldn't tell his ass from a hole in the ground and wanted me to explain the stupidest shit.  Took me forever to find someone to pawn him off to too."

Ty hummed again. "The guys actually thought you'd like it, on account of familiar places and the accent."

"Yeah, I got so many great memories of Boston," Nick snorted.  "I got the mob breathing down my neck, my dad beating the shit outta me, good times man.  Good times."

"You got out O, you're not there anymore," Ty said.

Nick was silent as he finished getting dressed.  He sat down next to Ty  and bowed his head over his hands. 

"Woulda liked some other choices is all," he said.  "Like Chuckie said, Will had a winning lottery ticket.  I got my ribs busted when I said wanted out.  Shit like that doesn't happen in real life babe, and watching that movie...just pisses me off cause its true, but its not.  Not really."

Ty reached up and pulled Nick in for a one-armed hug.

"It shoulda been you buddy," Ty said, his arm wrapped around Nick's shoulders.  "If real life worked that way, it should've been you.  You'd be in Harvard teaching rich kids about the revolution or some shit."

Nick grunted in response, leaning into Ty's embrace, taking the comfort offered there.

After a few minutes Ty spoke again, quieter.  "But for what it's worth, I'm glad you're not.  Cause then I wouldn't've met you and that would have sucked."

Nick snorted and he felt Ty's body hitch as he smothered his own laugh.

"Tylah," he said, exaggerating his Boston accent.  "Yah got a wicked way with words."

Ty tried to smother another laugh.  "Yeah, that was bad."

Nick sniggered and leaned into Ty.  "You need to work on that if you want to get laid tonight babe."

Ty huffed. "My lines are fine," he said dismissively.  "I bet I get a chick before you do."

"Asshole"

"Dick," Ty retorted as he stood up.  "Take your time Lucky, I'll keep the animals entertained til you come down."

Nick watched his best friend as he walked away vaguely  listening the taunting he was deflecting from the rest of the team.  Nick knew he'd overreacted, and was intensely grateful for Ty giving him a chance to get his chance to get his shit together before he ruined the night for everyone.

Nick sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the good things in his life.  The Marines, his team, being dragged on Kelly's crazy-ass adventures, people he trusted implicitly, Ty.  He smiled to himself; Ty may have had a shit way of saying it, but Nick wouldn't change the way things had worked out for him either.

 

 

 


End file.
